


trust

by Chaosandthecalm



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Trust, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could use the front door you know…” he mumbled, smiling crookedly. Kineki felt the same pull he always did when he was around Hide. It never got any easier, being away from him. </p><p>“Sorry I woke you.” </p><p>“Shut up and come here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust

The night was a cold one, the wind whipping past the tall buildings. Some window still had light on despite the late hour, people still awake inside. Kineki gripped the edge of the building and pitched forward, taking in the sight below him. The streets were empty, the streetlights reflecting off of the wet pavement. It had rained earlier. He forgot.  
He leaned into the wind and sniffed the air. The cold stung his throat but he inhaled deeply again. He could smell the people around him, moving around in their homes, safe and sound. 

Three stories below the ledge he was perched on he knew Hide would just be getting into bed, sliding the covers over his body. Kaneki crouched and smelled the air again. He could smell Hide, just barely. It was always the same smell. Like grass and cinnamon and sun.  
Kaneki slowly lowered himself onto the ledge below his and then again and again until he was standing on the edge of Hide’s window. The blinds were closed but he could see a soft light coming through. Hide must have left his laptop open again. Kineki slowly slid the window open, the cold wind rushing past him to get inside.

“Hello?” 

Hide’s voice was calm and steady, like it always was. He was used to this. Kineki hopped off the ledge and into the apartment. The warmth of the heater spread through him and he looked around until his eyes landed on Hide. He was sitting up in bed, chest bare, one hand coming up to rub across his face.

“You could use the front door you know…” he mumbled, smiling crookedly. Kineki felt the same pull he always did when he was around Hide. It never got any easier, being away from him. 

“Sorry I woke you.” 

“Shut up and come here.” 

Kineki hesitated as he watched Hide flip one edge of the covers to make room for him. It was always easy for Hide though. No matter how long it had been. 

Kineki stepped forward and let one knee sink into the mattress, his hands coming out to hold himself up. 

“You should be running away from me.” He said quietly, letting his eye turn black. Hide looked at him for a long moment, the light from the laptop on the desk giving his skin a ghostly glow.

“Do we need to have this conversation every time? Because I’m never going to change my mind.”

Kineki took a deep breath and crawled the rest of the way across the bed, slipping in next to Hide. 

“You’re insane.”

“It’s been said.” Hide said quickly, smiling over at him. It was always like this. Easy and warm. Kineki let himself relax for the first time in what felt like forever. His entire body ached; these days it always did. 

“Hey….” Hide’s voice was soft next to his ear. Kineki turned his face and then there was barely an inch between them. Hide’s breath was warm against his lips and he smelled like toothpaste.

“I missed you.” He whispered, his eyes tracing every inch of Kineki’s face slowly. Hide leaned in and his lips brushed against Kineki’s and this part was easy too. He could feel Hide relax against him, his body practically melting. He was warm. He was always so warm. 

Kineki let his hands slide over soft skin, the muscles shifting underneath. He could feel Hide’s breathing speeding up, his chest moving. It was always like this, easy and slow until it wasn’t. Until it was fast and hard and almost painful. Until they were clinging to each other like it was the only thing keeping them in this world. 

Kineki could feel nails digging into his shoulders, the first nip of teeth against his lip. He let himself push Hide onto his back, hovered over him, their lips disconnecting for a moment. Hide’s cheeks were flushed and his breathing was ragged. His eyes were half lidded and his pupils so blown out that his eyes looked black. Kineki thought he looked most beautiful like this, under him and completely out of his mind. 

He would never tell Hide this. Knew that it would make him blush and stutter and maybe next time he wouldn’t let himself look like this. Next time. 

Kineki wondered when they would run out of next times. When they would finally part for good. If he was a better person, a less selfish one, it would have happened by now. Should have happened the first day he woke up in the hospital with a crippling hunger.

“Hide…” 

Hide’s hands were on him again, sliding over his shoulders, down his chest. His shirt was pulled up and over his head and then it was just skin on skin, their breathing turning labored. 

“Kineki don’t…. say anything. Just…” Hide whispered, pulling him in. He smelled amazing. He always had. But now Kineki could smell how alive he was, could smell the blood in his veins. Hide arched under him as he bit into his neck lightly. It was always heady, how much Hide trusted him. He knew that Kineki could kill him, devour him. Yet time and time again he would let him in his bed, bare himself completely and allow Kineki to mark him.

“Please…” Hide sighed, his nails dragging across the skin on Kaneki’s back. They shed the rest of their clothes quickly. Hide was writhing under Kaneki, his hips moving up in search of any kind of friction. They always lost themselves in this. As Kaneki slid into Hide, his thighs trembling on either side of Kineki’s’ hips it felt like time stopped. In that moment, when they were connected so intimately, so wholly, nothing mattered. It didn’t matter than Kaneki was a ghoul. Didn’t matter that the only time they could be together was when they did this. All that mattered were the soft words that Hide whispered against Kaneki’s lips. The hands pulling his closer. The heat surrounding him and making him see stars. 

“Hide…I…”

“Shh…I know.” 

Everything in those moments was simple, like the past year hadn’t happened. Kaneki closed his eyes and buried his face in the heat of Hide’s neck. All he could smell and feel and taste was Hide. He felt drunk with it. The desire to fuck him was stronger than the desire to consume him and he clung to that. That one shred of humanity that still lingered. 

“I love you…” he mouthed against Hide’s skin as he came inside of him, Hide’s legs tightened around him and pulled him even closer as his back arched. Hide came with a shout and Kineki’s name on his lips. Their skin stuck together with sweat and everything was too hot and too much. Still they clung to each other. Kaneki kept his lips pressed to Hide’s neck, his pulse jumping against Kaneki’s mouth. 

“Shit…I’ve missed that.” Hide said quietly, running his hands through Kineki’s’ hair gently. 

“I could eat you, you know.”

“So could a human if they really wanted.” Hide answered simply. Kaneki sighed, wanting to chastise him but instead Hide’s arms wrapped around him and held him and the words died in Kaneki’s throat.

“I love you too.” Hide whispered against his ear. Kaneki let himself close his eyes and just feel the warmth of Hide’s body against his. He listened to Hide’s breathing even out, turn deep. Kaneki knew that he should leave, before Hide woke up. It was always more painful in the morning. Instead he let sink the warmth of the bed and Hide, the feeling clouding his mind as he drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I only watched the first season of this show but I started writing this before I even finished the second episode. They just got to me. I apologize for any inaccuracy!


End file.
